1. Field
The following description relates to a nozzle assembly having an improved configuration to reduce noise generated in a dishwasher and a dishwasher having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an apparatus that automatically removes food residue adhered to objects to be washed, for example, bowls, spoons, and various cooking utensils (hereinafter referred to as ‘dishes’) using detergent and wash water.
In general, a dishwasher includes a main body in which a wash tub is placed, a rack assembly placed in the wash tub in a withdrawable manner, and a nozzle assembly to spray wash water. Dishes are stored in the rack assembly and washed by wash water sprayed out from the nozzle assembly.
There are a rotatable type nozzle assembly which sprays wash water while rotating about a rotation axis thereof and a linear type nozzle assembly which linearly sprays water.
The dishwasher includes a door to open or close the wash tub, and a detergent box is positioned at the door to supply detergent into the dish washer.
Conventionally, the nozzle assembly sprays wash water toward the detergent box to wash the detergent box. However, when the nozzle assembly sprays wash water in a state in which it is rotated rearward of the dishwasher, the wash water colliding with the wash tub may generate noise.